


A Different World

by PAN_cakess



Series: Danganronpa Dragon Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa, trigger happy havoc - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, a lot of fluff, also did I mention D R A G O N S, can you tell i like dragons, dragon fic, have i said the word d r a g o n enough yet?, i mean diaya will be mentioned but idk if imma make it angsty, in case you couldn't tell there are dragons, maybe a pinch of angst but probs not, oh and also dragons, we'll find out i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAN_cakess/pseuds/PAN_cakess
Summary: When Taka proposes a summer-long trip, this isn't at all what Mondo expected. He expected like a camping trip or a vacation somewhere far away, not to be riding through a pink forest on the back of a dragon.Or: Taka shows Mondo and Chihiro dragons cuz I like dragons and danganronpa.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ishimondo... ish, ishimondo
Series: Danganronpa Dragon Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	A Different World

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first real attempt at writing a fic so please be kind! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Dragons existed. It was something they’d been taught since grade school. Dragons were real, and some people knew how to tame them and where to find them. Mondo Oowada was not one of these people. It would be cool as hell to ride around on a dragon, but he had no fucking clue where to start. He’d given up on finding dragons a long time ago, yet here he was, listening to a professor talk for an hour about how cool these fucking flying reptiles were. He’d stopped paying attention as soon as he walked in the door, the boring, beige walls of the classroom quickly ruining whatever mood he was in before. This class seemed pretty useless to him, they got lectured about creatures they would most likely never encounter. When he asked the professor where he could find dragons, her only answer was, “That is a question only you can answer.” What a bunch of bullshit. As much as he wanted to believe dragons were real, the whole idea just kept getting more and more far-fetched.

After about an eternity of listening to the professor’s monotone voice and trying not to fall asleep, the bell rang, and Mondo picked up his still full backpack and left as fast as he could. As he stepped out into the hallway, he immediately spotted his kyoudai and Chihiro waiting for him.

“I don’t know why you didn’t take that class, Taka. You seem to like that stuff more than me,” he said once he got near the two of them.

“I don’t know why you signed up for it if you hate it so much, kyoudai,” Taka replied with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. So how’ve you guys been?”

“Well, since school’s almost over Taka came up with something we could do this summer. It’d take all summer, so it’s ok if you don’t want to do it, but Taka thinks it’d be super fun.”

He considered this for a minute, both Taka and Chihiro looking at him expectantly. “Are you coming, Chi,” he asked, although he had already made up his mind.

“Yeah, I talked to my parents and they’re on board with it.”

“Then hell yeah I’m coming,” he exclaimed as he pulled them both into a side hug, all of them laughing.

* * * *  
So here he was, walking down a rough path in the woods at 7:00 in the morning. The dew on the grass had quickly soaked his shoes, making them squeak as he walked. It was a kind of damp and gloomy morning which had succeeded in bringing his mood way down. It hadn’t helped when Taka had given each of them a brown, leather backpack with nothing in it without telling them where they were going. He had claimed that he wanted it to be a surprise and had been leading them down this path for about an hour now still without answering the question.

“And you’re *sure* we’re going the right way,” Mondo asked for what felt like the thousandth time that hour.

“Yes, Mondo, I’m sure,” Taka replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Mondo couldn’t really blame him. Asking if they were going the right way was the equivalent of asking ‘are we there yet’ on a road trip. “I’ve been out here a lot actually.”

This piqued Mondo’s interest. Taka didn’t seem like the kind of guy to go on hikes for fun. From what he told Mondo, he was usually too busy with school for that. “You like hiking, kyoudai?”

“Well, I like coming out here, but I wouldn’t say I enjoy hiking in general. Just this specific hike I guess.” Taka looked lost in thought for a minute before adding, “My favorite part of this hike is the destination, though.”

“Well then let’s hurry up and go see it,” Mondo said, running a few steps ahead, before stopping and realizing he didn’t know where he was going. He turned around to see both Chihiro and Taka laughing at him, and he quickly joined in. At that moment, their laughter was the only thing the three of them could hear, and Mondo’s mood quickly turned around. It didn’t matter what they were doing, he had his best friends with him, and that was he needed to have a good time.

* * * *  
After what felt like another 20 minutes of walking, Taka slowed down and pointed out a large boulder that had moss covering the top of it. “That’s where we’re going,” he turned around to face him and Chihiro, and upon seeing their confused faces, added, “It’s better than it looks from out here, trust me.” He continued walking towards the boulder, and Chihiro shrugged before following him. Mondo was still incredibly confused, but he too started walking towards the boulder. As they got closer, he could make out a small pedestal that couldn’t have reached any higher than his knee. The pedestal was decorated with many intricate carvings that he couldn’t quite make out. They got even closer, and Chihiro turned around to face him with a confused look on their face. They pointed at the boulder, and when he looked where they were pointing he found the source of their confusion. In the side of the boulder, was a circular plate that looked almost like a door. The plate had carvings that matched the ones on the pedestal, and an emerald green light shone through the cracks around the edges of the plate.

“What the fuck…” He looked to Taka for an answer, but instead found Taka rummaging through his bag. After a few seconds he pulled out a pink, yellow, and blue crystal and placed it on the pedestal. “No fucking way-” 

The plate in the side of the boulder slid to the side, revealing a room spanning the entire inside of the boulder. In the middle of the room was a large, circular stone slab with the same carvings as the door. Said slab seemed to be the source of the emerald green light that now covered the whole room and bathed each of them in a less intense green glow as they were still standing on the path outside. 

“What the actual hell-”

“Well, this is it. If you wouldn’t mind following me…” Taka trailed off as he stepped through the opening and onto the large glowing slab. 

“Taka, what-” Chihiro seemed to be just as confused as he was. “What is this?”

“I know it’s strange but I need you guys to trust me. It’s actually really cool if you give it a chance.” Taka seemed nervous at their reactions; he’d always been sensitive to negative feedback; something that Mondo had noticed after hanging out with him more.

“Uh- Yeah, sure thing kyoudai.” Mondo put his hand on Chihiro’s shoulder and cautiously walked them both up onto the slab with Taka.

Suddenly, the room they were standing in faded into a strange teal fog. Taka placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him; reassuring him. Chihiro inched closer to him, clearly nervous.

“U-um, Taka what’s-”

“Don’t worry, this is supposed to happen. It’s perfectly safe,” Taka reassured both of them with a nervous smile. “Now, um, Mondo I know that you didn’t seem to enjoy learning about this much but- um…”

What? He didn’t enjoy learning about a lot of things, or anything really. “What do you mean, Taka?”

“Well, um- the other day before you agreed to come with me you said- you came out of class in a bad mood and said you didn’t like the class so-”

Oh. “That stupid dragon class? I mean dragons are cool but they shouldn’t teach us about them if they’re not gonna tell us where to find them.”

“Well… about that…” Taka trailed off as the teal fog lifted, revealing a large town square bustling with people. He looked around, (how did they even get here?) and almost immediately he saw something he never thought he’d see: dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, D R A G O N S.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while but yeah have this I guess. Idk if anyone will even read this but I wanna write it soooooo-
> 
> If you liked it please consider commenting or leaving kudos as they give me motivation!


End file.
